Simba
Simba is a lion from The Lion King. Adult Simba played Balto in Simbalto He is a heroic sled dog He played Eliot (Larry the Cucumber) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything. Simba is shown to be somewhat timid, though inwardly aspiring, fun-loving, and noble-hearted. He is best friends with Judy Hopps (Zootopia) and Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar). In Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, Simba has a major role in helping Fuli (The Lion Guard) and Geronimo Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) save Simba's son Kion (The Lion Guard) from Robin Hood's (Robin Hood) villainous headquarters. Adult Simba played Larry the Cucumber in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie, FunnyTales , and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Humphrey (Phase Awesomeness). He a lovable cucumber and Bob's best friend. Adult Simba mainly played himself in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomeness) He has a secondary role. He, along with Nala and Kiara, has been friends with Bearen Michaels, Samson Maxwells, and Johnny Johnson since childhood. He later becomes friends with Kenai (Brother Bear). Adult Simba played Mayor of Halloween Town in Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas He is an Face Switiching Mayor Adult Simba played Juju in The Sailor Scout and The Flying Animal He Is A Snake Adult Simba played Maui in Rapunzel (Moana) Adult Simba played Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Animals (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a grumpy dwarf Adult Simba played Sam Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) He is Alan's father Adult Simba played Thor in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe He is a god, king and superhero. Adult Simba played Gerald O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Adult Simba played Rhett Butler in Gone with the Wind (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) Adult Simba played Buzz Lightyear in Animal Story 1 (Disneystyle8), Animal Story 2 (Disneystyle8) and Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8) He is a space toy He played Thomas in Perditahontas He is an English Settler He played Pegasus in Dumbocules He is an Winged horse He played Elliott in Alice's Lion and Merida's Lion He is a dragon He played Cogsworth in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) He is a clock He played Pacha in The Meerkat's New Groove and The Meerkat's New Groove II: Danny's New Groove He is a father He played Aladdin in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar and Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves He is a street rat He played Ken in Bee Movie He is a man He played Prince Adam in Beauty and The Gorilla He is a prince He played Eric in The Little Mer-Lioness and The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He is a prince He played King Triton in The Little Lion, The Little Lion 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Lion 3: Kiara's Beginning He is a king He played Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a superhero and a father He played Sebastian in The Little Mermammal He is a crab He played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty (Coolzdane Animal Style) He is a prince He played King Stefan in Sleeping Kiara He is a king He played Cassim in Bagheeraladdin 3 And The King Of Thieves He is the King of Thieves He played Tom in Simba and Dumbo The Movie (Disneystyle8 Style) He's a cat He played Patrick in SpongeDumbo He is a pink starfish He played James P. Sullivan in Dumbo and Simba's Circus Inc He is a Blue Monster He played Toothless in How to Train Your Animal and How to Train Your Animal 2 He is a night fury He played Kenai Bear in Brother Lion, Brother Lion (My version) and Brother Lion 2 (My Version) He is a bear He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Animal Style) and Pokemon XY: The Series (Animal Style) He is a Pokémon Trainer He played The Great Prince in Bagheera (Bambi) and Kovu (a.k.a Bambi) He is a deer He played Hercules in Simbacules He is a wonder boy He played Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a lion He played Jason Johnston in Simba and Kovu He played Prince Derek in the Otter Lioness He is a prince He played The Sultan in Kovuladdin He is a Sultan He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (CoolZDane style) He is a Jedi He Played Li Shang in Nala (Mulan) He is a captain He played Rajah in Tiggerladdin, Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Buster, Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a tiger He played Young Avatar Roku in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation-born avatar He played Prince Achmed in Furballaddin He is a Prince He played Xiro in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) He is a Lion He played Charizard in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is a flame Pokemon He Played Tarzan in Simbarzan He is a Ape Man He Played Go in DragonBall Z (CoolZDane Style) He is a Saiyan He Played Chief Powhatan In Kiarahontas He is Pocahontas's Father He Played Donkey Kong in Simba King Country He is a gorilla He Played Geppetto in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is a Woodcarver He Played Adult Copper in The Wolfdog and the Lion He is a Coonhound He Played Diego in Ice Age (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a sabertoothh tiger He Played the Lion in Tarzan of the Jungle He is a lion He played Judah Ben-Hur in Sim-Hur He is a Jewish Prince He played Zoc in The Wild Animal Bully He is an Ant Wizard He played Corporeal Weaver in Wild Animalz (Antz) He is a Soldier Ant He played Whale in Canal Famille Planet He is a Whale He played Mort Goldman in Canal Famille Guy He is a Jewish Neighbor He played Grown Up Chowder in Simba (Chowder) He is a purple cat He played Adult Tod in The Lion and the Dog He is a fox He played Pogoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is a blue rabbit He played Lucifer in Izzyrella He is a cat He played Rex in Cartoon Story (Austin A Style) Cartoon Story 2 (Austin A Style) and Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He is a Green Dinosaur Toy He played Frankenstein Hotel Transylvania (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) and Hotel Transylvania 2 (BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Style) He is a Frankenstein's monster He Played Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) He is Qui-Gon Jinn's Apprentice and Anakin Skywalker's Jedi master Voice Actors: # Matthew Broderick (movies) - English # Cam Clarke (TV Series) - English # Joseph Williams (Singing Voice) - English # Rob Lowe (The Lion Guard) - English # Donald Glover (2019 live-action movie) - English # Mitsuru Miyamoto - Japanese # Arturo Mercado - Spanish # Emmanuel Curtil - French # Krzysztof Banaszyk - Polish # Guilherme Briggs - Portuguese # Sea Joon Jang - Korean # Seung Jun Gim - Korean # Muli Shulman - Hebrew Portrayals: *In The Cat King Played by Danny *In The Bear King Played by Yogi Bear *In The Ryder King Played by Ryder *In The Scooby Doo King Played By Scooby Doo *In The Child King Played By Max Taylor *In The Sailor King Played by Sinbad *In The Russian King Played by Dimitri *In The Aristocats King Played by Thomas O'Malley *In The T.C. King Played by Top Cat *In The Bunny King Played by Bugs Bunny *In The Lombax King Played by Ratchet *The Fox King (WolfeOmegaGirl) Played by Nick Wilde *In The Lion King (Jaden Groves Style) Played By Postman Pat *In The Easter Bunny King Played By E.B. *In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Shaggy Rogers. Gallery: Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba in The Lion King Simba in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Simba in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Simba_grown_up.jpg Lion_king_humanized_by_s0alaina-d8xqwsu.jpg|Simba and Nala as humans The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg Young simba lion king.png Simba in the lion guard.png Simba tlg.png Simbas pride 1984.jpg Simba in Battle.png Danny amber simba pikachu and luna.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Simba and Nala Category:Fathers Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters in love Category:Kings Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Great Alliance Category:Brave Charaters